Breaking at the Seams
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: Sort of tied in with The Search, a short fic about when Zuko and Azula are reunited with their mother through Katara's perspective.


He stopped, he seemed paralyzed, frozen. His face went from its usual, busy, preoccupied, sullen demeanor, to something inexplicable. He looked terrified, I could see him trembling, his eyes were in a locked stare, his mouth agape, his eyes were watering with tears. I thought he would fall to his knees any second, but he just stood there, stunned. His skin tone was as pale as a sheet, but I guessed he was holding his breath, because it started to fade a bluish-purple. I had no idea what he'd do next, I just watched, we all did, there was nothing else to do. I followed the direction of his gaze, and found a beautiful woman. She had long charcoaled-chestnut hair that cascaded down her back and flowed over her shoulders in her regal red robes. Her face was like a porcelain doll in beauty I hardly saw matched. Her eyes were amber and twinkled like a constellation's star, but hers too were welling with water. It was then that I mentally slapped myself for being so dense and pieced together the obvious puzzle. She was the reason we were all out here on this seemingly never-ending search in the first place. He'd finally found her, she was _Zuko's mother_. She looked just like Azula, their faces were practically identical, the way Zuko looked so much alike his father. I laughed a moment at the irony. Kindhearted Zuko looked like a tyrannical demon and psychotic Azula looked like this woman who from Zuko's stories seemed so down-to-earth.

I snapped out of my musing reverie as Zuko's mother now trembled, she put her hand to her mouth as it shook. She started to cry heavily, she didn't hold the same petrified look as Zuko, she just looked surprised and relieved. I turned to evaluate Ex-Princess Azula's expression, she looked more scared than Zuko, she was pulling at her hair and turning away. I focused then back onto Zuko and his mom, this all seemed to go in such slow motion, I felt like I was on the outside looking in. She came slowly towards him, her left hand still cupping her mouth as her right arm extended, reaching towards him. I could tell by the look on her face that she couldn't tell whether she was dreaming again or if this was a reality, having difficulty severing the two, and she probably wasn't sure if she even wanted to. She finally reached Zuko and she just stood there a moment, and I wondered how she even recognized Zuko, she had not seen him in eight years, I'm sure Zuko has changed a lot since he was ten. I know he's changed _a lot_ in just the last two years I've known him.

She then touched his scar gingerly, her other hand still cupping her mouth, tears were trickling down her face as she shook her head. Zuko still looked illy pale. He gently moved her hand aside, putting his hand over the maimed, disformed side of his face, looking away. I knew he felt ashamed, he had nothing to be ashamed of though. He didn't want his mother to see his face, he was embarrassed of it, he'd told me a week ago about how it was one of his greatest fears. He told me that he was afraid his mother would be too disgusted to look at him now. I tried to assure him of how completely absurd such a notion was, I told him that the woman who'd gave birth to him and got herself banished over him would be proud to see how he stood up in the face of injustice. That she'd love him unconditionally, but self-loathing Zuko wouldn't listen to me.

"Zuko, my baby?" She choked out, her voice sounded more cracked than promenade after an earthquake.

"Mom," Zuko spoke nearly inaudibly, he was gasping for breath, his voice so raspy behind the lump in his throat.

"What-How-wh-what did they do to you, love? Wh-what..." She said shaking her head, she then pulled him into her loving embrace, squeezing him as tight as she could. She looked terrified to let him go. So did Zuko, he looked like he was holding on so tight, afraid that if he let go she'd disappear again. Zuko finally broke in the emotion, he started weeping hysterically into her shoulder like a small child. His shoulders were wracking so hard and his sobs were loud as he mumbled undistinguishable words through his cries and she just stroked his hair, crying with him, kissing the scarred side of his face.

"Mom, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry," Zuko cried, his face was so wet with tears it looked like I'd splashed him in the face with waterbending, and so red it looked like he'd been slapped fifty times consecutively.

"No, baby, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, Zuko, I love you, baby, I never wanted to leave you, oh no what have I done? What did I let happen to you? What have I done? Please forgive me, Zuko, please," She pleaded, clutching his head tighter towards her.

"It's okay, Mom, it's okay," Zuko choked out, "I love you, Mom."

My heart warmed and I could feel my own eyes welling behind tears. I was terrified I might be jealous, jealous that he got his mother back and I didn't when his people were the ones who took my mom from me. Whenever that sick thought even lingered by me I cringed. It was a disgusting, awful, selfish thought I wanted nothing to do with and I was scared it would be how I felt. But it wasn't. I was happy, I was so, very happy for him. It was not his fault anything happened to my mother, the same tragedy on account of that war happened to him. And, I was so happy that at least he could get reunited with his mother. Of course I'd die to see my mom again, but knowing that he got his happy ending, someone did-it just filled my heart to the brim with happiness. I wanted to watch them forever in their family reunion, Zuko looked so broken and fragile, but it was beautiful. I'd never seen the lionhearted, prideful boy cry before, but at the same time I'd never seen him so happy and I was so happy for him. He was a good man, and I cared about him, he was now one of my best friends. It was strange, the world. Two years ago I'd pay to see him cry in pain, and now I was crying in joy for his happiness, the Fire Lord was part of my surrogate family that I'd die without hesitation for. And, I wanted nothing but the best for him.

"What happened, Zuko? Tell me everything that happened, sweetheart, please," She cried, still holding him tight as Zuko cried hysterically into her shoulder.

"Mom, so much, so much, I-" Zuko choked out, unable to finish his sentiment.

"Zuko, Zuko!" She suddenly cried in a panicked voice and I wondered what could be wrong as she cupped both her hands on both his cheeks.

"What, Mom?" Zuko asked in fear.

"Azula, Zuko? What happened to Azula? My little girl?" The woman choked out and I looked away now, pitying the woman. Azula was a wreck. Azula finally perked her head, surprised that her mother even mentioned her. Azula seemed to think her mother had some elaborate plan out for her, to destroy her, that her mother only loved Zuko and despised her. Azula was so sick I wondered if it was true, but still even found it hard to believe. Azula then tiptoed over to her mother's side. She too was bawling.

"Mother," Azula spoke, I could hear the lump in her voice as well, "It's been awhile," Azula croaked out as the woman broke down again, pulling her daughter in close, "Baby, I'm so, so sorry," She said, clutching her the same way she held Zuko, she was holding them both now and all three of them were holding each other tight and sobbing. Azula looked paralyzed with surprise, her expression was total awe. She truly believed her mother hated her, and the warmth now was stunning to her.

"You-you always thought I was a monster! Y-you hated me!" Azula cried.

"No, baby, I love you, I love you so much, Azula, darling. I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave either of you, I-I...your father...he..." The woman choked out, sobbing, "Forgive me!"

"It's okay, Mom, it's okay," Zuko sobbed again, hugging her.

"Azula, please listen to me," Their mother begged and Azula began to sob, embracing her mother. I was shocked. Her mother returned the embrace, holding them both close as I began to cry harder. I subconsciously began straddling my mother's betrothal necklace around my neck. I felt a hand on my shoulder, tears lining my tanned cheek.

"I'm happy for him," I heard Sokka state. I smiled, he must have been thinking the same things. I turned and looked to my brother, his eyes were twinkling with tears.

"Me too, Sokka, me too," I said sincerely as we continued watching the dysfunctional family reunite as Zuko attempted to spew out all of his inhibitions to his mother. It sounded like he'd bottled them up so long, needing to release them to her so she'd hold him and listen _and care. _

_"_When you left, Uncle came home and-and he was so lost and-and I was the only one who'd talk to him be-because they all thought he was a failure and he was so sad about Lu Ten...and-" Zuko cried, clutching her as she listened intently, soothingly stroking his hair and sobbing, "Then Father had a war meeting and I wanted to go in. I-I thought that if I was gonna be Fire Lord someday I'd-I would need to hear so Uncle let me in. He-he didn't want to, I-I was so stupid! The general wanted to use the young, new recruits as bait, Mom! They wanted to just kill them off like that! I-I couldn't let him, Mom, I couldn't!" Zuko cried as she lovingly stroked his hair.

"No, no, I know you couldn't Zuko, I know," She whispered soothingly.

"So, I-I yelled at him, Mom, I stood up and yelled like the fool, thirteen-year-old I was!" Zuko cried.

"..._Thirteen_?" She asked in disbelief as Zuko nodded, sobbing.

"So, I got challenged to an agni kai, I-" Zuko continued as his mother stopped him.

"What? _An agni kai_...you were _a little boy._..Why would the general challenge a child...Why didn't your father do something, Zuko?" She cried, holding him tighter as I cringed. I wondered if the woman knew the lengths of her husband's cruelty. Her village was so disclosed, she didn't even hear of the war's end, no one in this village did, it was so remote.

"Mom, it wasn't him!" Zuko cried, "It was Dad, it was his meeting, so he challenged me! I thought it was the general so I accepted, but it was him!" Zuko wept and the woman looked terrified.

"But...but we had a deal...he swore to me...He-he swore he wouldn't hurt you, we made an agreement!" His mother was now shouting behind her tears.

"Mom, I refused to fight him-I...he thought I was being disrespectful...He-he did this," Zuko cried, pointing at his scar. I knew this tale, he'd told me in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. It made me sick then, but now that I was closer to Zuko, now that I cared about him, hearing it again was so much worse. It made me so angry, so personally furious with Ozai. Sokka's eyes widened in shock and Aang's in terror. Zuko had never told them about his scar.

"That's...that's horrifying..." Sokka muttered behind me, "Ozai did that to Zuko, his son?" I shook my head in disgust.

"Zuko..." Aang muttered in sympathy. But his mother's face was the most heartbreaking. She looked torn into pieces and so betrayed.

"No! He swore! He swore on his life he'd protect you and Azula! That's why I did it! That's...He wouldn't...I know he never loved you...but...no...no..." She cried, "Zuko, I am so sorry, this is all because of me...I abandon you..."

"Mom, it's not you, it isn't you at all..." Zuko cried, holding her.

"Finish the story, Zuzu," Azula hissed, but her eyes were still wet.

"What? There's more to that?" She choked out.

"Father said that...he...said my refusal to fight was dishonorable and...he banished me. He said that I couldn't come back until I found the avatar," Zuko explained, nodding towards my boyfriend. "Only now do I realize he used that as a distraction to keep me out of his hair."

"He...burnt your little face and...then he banished you...he..." The woman was now beginning to hyperventilate.

"Mom!" Zuko cried, his face still spewing tears like a waterfall.

"You were a baby, you were thirteen...you..." She cried, "All alone? You were all alone out there?" She cried, she looked heart-shattered.

"No, Uncle went with me, Mom. Uncle is the only reason I'm still here. He took care of me, Mom. Uncle helped me so much, he helped me to where I am. He lead me away from foolishly chasing Aang, he made me realize my destiny was to help him take down Dad, to restore balance to the world. I joined Aang, the avatar, to stop him and now I'm the fire lord, Mom. Aang is my friend, he helped me find you, I couldn't have done it without him. Those are my friends back there, Sokka and Katara," Zuko explained and I could tell she was becoming overwhelmed by all this information at once. I just waved with a smile as Zuko pointed to us proudly. He looked so proud to show us off, to show his mother that he'd made friends.

"Is your father...dead?" She asked cautiously.

"No, Aang took his bending away and he's in prison, where he belongs," Zuko cried bitterly.

"You're the fire lord...My baby is the fire lord..." She cried, "Zuko, you're eighteen, sweetheart, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Zuko replied, sniffling, his head lying on her shoulder.

"You're so young to be fire lord, Zuko, it must be so hard on you..." She said with genuine worry atoning in her voice, "Your uncle...is he...?"

"Uncle has a teashop in Ba Sing Se," Zuko cried and a slim smile trimmed her lips.

"I don't understand...why isn't he the fire lord?" She asked.

"Uncle said I needed to become fire lord to redeem our nation's honor, Mom. We created so much war and hatred, I want nothing more than to fix it," Zuko declared boldly.

"The war's over then..." She cried.

"It's been over a little more than a year, Mom," Zuko sniffled and his mother released her breath in relief.

"Azula, sweetheart, what's happened to you?" She asked her daughter.

"Nothing, everything I worked for was stripped from me and I found out everything and everyone I knew was nothing but a sham and a cad," Azula spurted out as her mother brought her close, "Mai and Ty Lee betrayed me for Zuko, like everyone else."

"Mai and Ty Lee..." She spoke softly, a reminiscent smile gracing her lips, contrasting the still spilling tears.

"Mai was my girlfriend," Zuko said sheepishly and the woman's smile got even brighter.

"Oh, Zuko, how sweet! I always knew you two liked each other!" She squealed and I couldn't help but laugh, "...Was? What happened?"

"I was a jerk, I kept screwing up! I always screwed up!" Zuko cried, "You'd be so ashamed! Being fire lord was so hard...and I didn't know what to do and I couldn't sleep and the assassins and I didn't want to worry Mai so I-"

"Assassins! ?" She shouted, interrupting him. I did a double take as well. There were assassins after Zuko? I was scared now myself.

"Oh, Zuko..." She cried, holding him, "Azula, sweetheart..." She said too, holding her. She then wrapped her arm around both of their backs, still weeping the three of them, she approached us.

"Hi, I'm Katara," I said to greet the brave woman, "I'm Zuko's friend," I introduced, extending my hand as she shook it with both of hers locking mine.

"Hello, Katara, I'm sure you already know, but I'm his mother," She said with a tearful laugh and I laughed with her.

"You're a brave woman from what I've heard. And, your son is one of the bravest people I've been honored to know. He saved my life, he risked his own doing it," I told her and her eyes widened as she turned to face her son.

"Zuko, you saved her? How?" She asked Zuko.

"Not now, Mom..." Zuko muttered, "I explain later."

"Katara, will you tell me what happened?" She asked me, but I hesitated, now knowing why Zuko hid it. It was her daughter who tried to kill me and in turn nearly murdered her son, if I wasn't there, and Sokka or Toph or Suki was there instead, without my healing abilities, well...I didn't even like to think about it, let's just say I don't think we'd be having this reunion right now.

"It's kind of a long story..." I stalled, "Like Zuko said, maybe later! You should meet my boyfriend, Aang, he's the avatar!"

"Hello, Avatar Aang," She said to my boyfriend, "My grandfather was Avatar Roku, you know," She informed and my eyes nearly bulged out of my skull, as did my brother's. Aang didn't look the least bit surprised. I looked at Zuko wide-eyed.

"I know! He told me!" Aang exclaimed. Aang never ran this by us, nor did Zuko.

"You're related to the Avatar?" I said to Zuko in awe and he just shrugged with a grin on his tear-stung face, I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Zuko taught me firebending, and he's doing an excellent job under the hard pressures of being fire lord, contrary to whatever he tells you," Aang teased and she smiled warmly.

"Thank you, Avatar Aang, I'm happy to hear this," She said warmly, then turning to my brother.

"I'm Sokka, Katara's my sister. I'm not really anything special like these guys, but I can assure you Zuko is a great guy. You ought to be really proud of him. We didn't get along too well initially, but he proved himself to me and now I'd trust him with my life and I'd give mine in exchange for his," Sokka greeted and she smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Sokka. Thank you all for just being there for my son," She cried and we all smiled back to her.

"We'd like to thank him too," I told her and she nodded warmly. She reminded me so of my own mother, her grace and kindness.

"Your uncle, I need to see your uncle, I must thank him," She asked Zuko and Zuko turned to Aang. Aang smiled.

"Of course! I'll take you to Iroh's right away, no problem at all!" Aang agreed.

"Thank you very much," She stated, "Then...I must immediately go to your father. I must have a word with him, a long talk with him, a very long talk with him," She spoke icy coldly. I watched the three crying, fire nation faces climb aboard Appa. They were the most dysfunctional family I'd ever known, but somehow this seemed to stitch them back together again and Zuko seemed happy for once, he seemed at peace. He was a lost little boy looking for his mother and now he had her. And, seeing this dysfunctional group being sewn together loosely with cheap seams brought me to tears. This is what life was about, this is what I went on this trip for, for Zuko, to see him happy again, to get back what was rightfully his, to redeem to him what the fire nation took, what I never could redeem myself. To loosely stitch together these streams with cheap thread.


End file.
